Torchwooddoctor who fallen star
by excellentesty
Summary: wrote this headache after as usual series 1, and notice i put doctor who in there as well, so yeah, surprise, surprise. Will be writing some more, uh, accurate ones next time


Torchwood/ Doctor Who- Fallen Star

In Cardiff as a fireworks display went off, the Torchwood crew were having some well deserved relaxation time. Jack sat down, only to shoot back up again at the sound of the Tardis. The Doctor poked his head out the doors

"What the hell are you doing here?!" exclaimed Jack

"I need to know if a ship or something has crashed here" he said urgently "are those fireworks?!" he added, looking at the sky

"What's this about a ship?" asked Jack. The Doctor looked at him

"Er yeah, a ship should be landing around…" he looked at Jack's watch "…now"

Gwen tapped Owen's shoulder, and the team looked at a shining spot that shot through the sky, and landed with a bang a few miles away

"Oh, the fireworks stopped!!" wailed the Doctor

"C'mon!!" said Jack, grabbing the Doctor's collar and dragging him into the car.

At the crash-site, a woman hardly older than 22 stood up. This woman had long brown hair that's ringlets had loosened and looked straggly. A hand on her shoulder made her aware that she was standing in a crater. Her pure white dress was ripped and she was covered in dirt. A police officer led her away from the deep crater that she had been standing in.

Torchwood and the Doctor showed up just as she got out of the hole.

"We'll take it from here officer" said Owen

The woman looked up

"Are you OK ma'am?" asked the officer

"Yes" said this woman "but you don't need to call me ma'am, sir"

"And you don't need to call me sir" said the officer. The woman smiled

Gwen led her to the vehicle. The Doctor got up and gave her a seat

"Are you familiar to me in any way" he asked her. She didn't answer

Gwen looked at her pale skin "possibly in shock". She left to look at the crater

"Where am I?" said this woman looking outside

"Wales" came the reply from her companion

_Possible concussion _thought the Doctor. "What's your name?" he asked

"Starina" she replied

"Nice name" the Doctor said. "I'm the Doctor" he added shaking her hand

"Good to meet you" she smiled

Jack poked his head around the door "Let's go back then" he said

Gwen, Toshiko, Jack and the Doctor and Starina made their way back to the base. Starina had to go through a lot of tests, but the results were beyond expectation. When Jack called Gwen and Toshiko back, he was confused with the results. He and the Doctor had been talking to Starina about how she had got in the crater in the first place. She'd said it felt as if someone had hit her, and she'd woken up in a crater. She could hardly remember anything. Personally, Jack and the Doctor came to the conclusion that she had been assaulted and the ship had crashed _on _her- but how was she still alive?

Toshiko had been working on her physical structure. Jack told her what her and the Doctor thought

"No broken bones" she said, showing him the x-ray. "No concussion. Nothing wrong with her"

Jack looked at her. Gwen had been looking at Starina to see if she had any injuries- internal or external. The results were the same as before

"Not even a scratch" said Gwen

Owen and Ianto arrived. They had stayed at the crash site. Bits of a metallic substance were put on a table. After a few tests, the metals were found to be somewhat different from the metals found on Earth- stronger, but thinner.

Owen looked through the window at Starina. Toshiko noticed

"Why do you look so confused" she asked him

Owen thought for a moment "Well, let's face it. She looks human, but she also looks…."

"Yes?"

"Different"

"Explain"

"I don't really know how to put this"

"Try your best"

Owen took a deep breath "Let's take her eyes, for starters. Have you ever seen eyes like that?"

Toshiko fought down the urge to laugh. "Yes, I have seen people with blue eyes!"

Owen rolled his eyes "no. I mean they are like sapphires!!"

"Next thing" said Toshiko, folding her arms

Owen continued "Her skin is really white"

"Some people have naturally pale skin"

"But hers is ghost white- and I don't think its make-up. Her lips are really red as well. I've also noticed she is so slim- that figure can't be achieved- it's almost too perfect"

"So, you're saying she could be dead?"

"Possibly"

Toshiko laughed as she walked off. By the end of the day, the entire team knew about Owen's suspicions- who wore a scowl

Because of Owen's suspicions, the Doctor asked Starina if he could see into her mind. She agreed, but warned him beforehand.

He looked into her memory- completely blank. No childhood, not even a late memory. So he dug deeper. He felt Starina shake her head slightly, as he saw glimpses of a young girl growing up in a wealthy life- but this girl wasn't on Earth- she was somewhere else. He saw this girl's relatives die almost all in the same year. He saw a ship start to wipe out a planet of beauty, and this girl's face in the reflection of the mirror. He saw this girl's eyes close as a tear escaped, but before the Doctor could get any further, he was forced back a few feet, and fell off his chair, just as Starina opened her eyes. The Doctor got off the floor

"What was that all about?" she said staring at him

"I knew I recognised you!!" the Doctor said excitedly

Starina looked at him blankly

"You're Queen of the planet Bellares

"Queen of…what?!" she said confused

"What happened?"

"I-I thought I told you" she stuttered

Jack came in. The Doctor stood up and went out of the room with him.

"I don't know what's happened, but that is Queen Starina. She can't remember anything that has happened, recently or not. Her memory has been rewritten- in time lord technology, we could rewrite DNA, but only her mind seems to have gone. I had to dig really deep to pull out a few memories of who she really is"

Jack looked at him "maybe there is some device keeping her mind occupied and away from her true self. But the question is why?"

The Doctor thought for a moment before making his answer "I think that either- someone wants to protect her or someone who wants her throne"

"You'll have to dig deeper, if we want to find the person who wiped her mind" said Jack seriously

The Doctor went back to Starina, who stepped back to a safe distance. Jack came in, as did the rest of the team (who had overheard the conversation)

"We're not going to hurt you. We just want to know the person who attacked you" said Jack calmly

Starina was tapping her necklace rather nervously. It was the first time anyone had seen that necklace, as it had been tucked down her dress, although it did look rather strange. It had the appearance of a circular locket, and a rather big locket. It had small jewels embedded in the ice-white metal, to make a pattern. The Doctor thought it looked familiar

"Can I have a look at that?" he asked quietly. Starina gave it to him, with uncertainty. The Doctor looked at the back of it- nothing, but he recognised the shapes of the pattern- lettering. He translated it with ease – _Don't open this___but as you can already guess, the Doctor opened it. A ghost like, ice-white Starina stepped out, full sized, translucent, and 3D. She walked towards the Starina that stood with her mouth open, and entered her body by walking up behind her. Once the "ghost" had entered Starina, the girl took a deep breath, and looked at the Doctor. From the way she spoke after, it was easy to tell her mood

"What have you done?!" she said, half angry, half frightened

"What do you mean?" asked Jack

"They'll find me"

"Who?" questioned Ianto

"Back in the older ages of Bellares, during the first explorations of the universes, there were reports of extremely fast invisible beings that could make images of a person's fears using their mind. Horrible memories were said to come back. We call them 'dark illusionists'"

"But how would they know you're here?" asked Owen

Starina continued "They prey on the weak minded, and rumours of me being the queen, and a weak minded one were put about the universes. My planet was believed to be weak minded, so they attacked, but only for me. My body guard opened that locket on me- it disguises minds, so they wouldn't recognise me. As long as it remained shut, I would be safe, the second it was opened, either by accident or purpose, they could get me. My body guard put me in a small ship- it was destroyed the second it hit Earth's atmosphere. The dark illusionists followed, and the second I hit Earth's atmosphere, they hit me."

A voice in Starina's mind made her eyes widen in fear: "No more hiding Starina!!"

Starina closed her eyes, thinking of a way to get out of this mess. After a while, she opened them, took a deep breath, and walked outside

"Wait!! You can't go out there!!" said Jack urgently

"I can. I have to face my fears" she said in a small voice, walking out

Although she couldn't see them, she could still hear them- the bigger the fear, the closer they were. She found herself reliving events in her past. The dark illusionists threw only bad memories at her- one was the day her younger sister was murdered.

"Remember this?" hissed the Dark illusionists, getting frustrated at Starina's resistance to insanity

"Funnily enough, I do" thought Starina

"Wouldn't it be scary if it was you?"

"Not really, I don't mind if I die, as long as my people are safe" she thought calmly, as her sister turned into herself before her eyes

The dark illusionists had their final idea, despite being very weak. They had a limit to the amount of illusions they could produce. The more people were scared, they more powerful they became, the more people resisted, the weaker they got, until they died. Starina could sense this. Their final trick was to make Starina see her home destroyed. If Starina saw that, she would be scared

However, Starina raised an eyebrow when she saw that illusion

"Is that the best you've got?" she laughed, as she felt the feeling of fear leave her, as the dark illusionists died

The Doctor and Jack shot round the corner

"Where are they?" asked the Doctor urgently

"Dead" said Starina

"Your people will be grateful to see you unharmed" said Jack

Starina turned around "I think me alive will reassure their safety" she smiled. Her smile faded "But, how do I get home? My ship was destroyed"

"Leave that to me" said the Doctor

"Thank you for your hospitality" she said to Torchwood, before leaving

When she stepped out the Tardis, into her room, it took her a moment to see how beautiful Bellares was. The doctor looked out the window

"What is the name of that building?" he asked, pointing out a black building, which was familiar. Starina looked at it

"Torchwood" she said "Set up on this planet in the time of your Queen Victoria, but we don't view time lords as a threat"

"I'm off!!" said the Doctor, not wanting to see another place that was linked to Torchwood

"Thank you Doctor!!" said Starina as the Tardis vanished.


End file.
